Help Me Heal
by Arwennicole
Summary: Her life has been turned into a complete and utter nightmare. Can he help her heal or will she be lost forever to everyone? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Help me Heal

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_** **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Her life is turned upside down. Can and old friend help her heal from the pain and will something more come out of it?**

Help me Heal

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Kat sighed as she pulled her jacket on and closed her dancing school up. She locked it up and headed for her car. However, as she walked through the streets, she suddenly felt like she was being followed. Kat stopped and looked around. "Hello?" She called. When no one answered, Kat kept walking, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself. Kat gasped when two men stood in front of her.

"Hello gorgeous," the man on the left sneered.

Kat backed up until she hit someone. "Grab her Jerry," the man on the right instructed. Kat elbowed the man behind her. When the man on the left came at her, she struck out with her foot and she flung the man on the right over her shoulder. "GRAB HER KYLE!" He shouted. Kat kicked Kyle in the stomach and she ran through the streets.

"_Oh God! This can't be happening…this can't be happening_," she thought.

However, someone grabbed her by the back of her jacket, nearly knocking her off balance. She let the jacket fall from her shoulders and she saw that she was so close to her car. She pulled out her keys and went to unlock the door when Jerry grabbed her from behind. "NO!" She screamed. She felt a sharp pain go through her side. "_Oh God! I've been stabbed!_" She thought in horror. Everything started to go dark and they dragged her down an alley. Kat struggled with every ounce of strength she had left. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. Then everything went dark.

**(Later that Night)**

Adam was searching down the streets with Tanya in tow. "Where can she be?" Tanya asked worriedly. Adam looked around.

"Her car's still here," he pointed out.

"But her school's locked."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck. "We should go separate directions, could cover more ground that way," he commented. Tanya nodded and went the opposite direction. Adam walked over to Kat's car and he saw Kat's keys hanging in the door. "I don't like this…" he murmured. He saw her jacket laying on the ground not too far away. "I don't like this at all," he added. He looked over at nearby alley and he went into it. His eyes widened in horror when he found Kat behind a dumpster. "Oh God! TANYA!" He shouted.

Tanya looked up when she heard her boyfriend shout and she ran over to the nearby alley. She gasped in horror when she saw him carrying a severely injured Kat out of the alley. "Kat! Is she breathing?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we have to get her to a hospital immediately," he replied.

Tanya nodded and they ran her to the nearest hospital.

**(Angel Grove Memorial Hospital)**

Adam and Tanya were sitting in the waiting room, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. They looked up as the doors opened and Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason came running in. "What happened?" Tommy asked. Adam stood up, while holding onto Tanya's hand.

"We don't know exactly…we went out searching for her when she didn't show up to meet us. We thought she got caught up at the school and…" Adam trailed off.

"And what?" Jason asked.

Adam let out a sigh and he rubbed his forehead. "I found her in a nearby alley, behind a dumpster. She's been hurt really bad, I just hope that we got to her in time," he answered. Kimberly covered her mouth in shock. The doctor came out and everyone looked up.

"Is she alright?" Rocky asked.

"She'll be fine. The knife would wasn't so deep, but she has lost a lot of blood, so she'll be unconscious for a few days at least," the doctor replied.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we see her?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, but one at a time please," the doctor replied.

**(Kat's Room)**

When it was Jason's turn, he went into Kat's room. He sat down next to the bed and he held her hand. He saw noticed some injuries that she would get if she were defending herself. Jason stroked her bruised cheek and let out a sigh. "I'm here, Kat," he told her. Only the sounds of the machines she was on answered him. Jason looked at his best friend and he sighed. "I wish you would've let me come tonight, Kat, I don't care if it was a silly dance school, but I should've been there…" he trailed off. He lowered his head slightly. "If I came this wouldn't have happened," he murmured. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes.


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

Two days later and Jason came back to the hospital again. A nurse looked up with a comforting smile. "Back again Mr. Scott?" She asked. Jason gave her a half smile.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" He asked.

"Well, she's stronger than she was yesterday."

"Good."

Jason set some flowers in a vase that was by Kat's bed. "Hey, Kit-Kat," he greeted. He pushed her hair out of her face.

"Doctor said her side's healing just fine," she informed.

"Good, that's good."

Jason looked at some of the healing bruises on her arms. "How long have you been dating?" She asked. Jason looked up.

"She's not my girlfriend," he replied.

"Oh…I just thought."

"Just good friends."

"Well, she's lucky to have a friend like you."

She turned and left the room. Jason looked at Kat's unconscious form and he let out a sigh. He ran his fingers through his short dark hair before sitting by the window.

A few hours later, Kat opened her eyes slightly and she winced when the sunlight hit her eyes. She groaned slightly and she lifted her hand to rub her forehead. "Kat…you're a wake," a familiar voice stated happily. Kat let her vision focus and she saw Jason standing there.

"Jas…" she trailed off.

"Don't strain yourself, you've been through a lot," he answered.

Jason sat on the edge of her bed and he held her hand. Kat was confused, but then it all came back to her at full force. "Oh…God…" she sobbed. Jason pulled her into a comforting embrace and she cried against him.

"You're safe, Kat…you're safe…" he assured her.

She continued to cry, forgetting about the pain that's rushing through her, but she just wanted to stay in his comforting embrace. "You're safe," he repeated. He stroked her hair. "They can't hurt you again," he assured her. He stroked her hair and he held her close to him.

Later that evening, Jason came back after teaching his classes. Kat was sitting up in bed, she was staring at the hospital blanket. "Doctor said you can go home tomorrow," he informed. Kat wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know if I can," she answered.

Jason sat next to her. "I can't stay in that house by myself, Jason…what if they find me? Next time they could kill me…" she murmured. Jason placed his hand on her face.

"Hey, hey, nothing will happen to you," he assured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

Jason held her hand. "Why don't you stay with me?" He suggested. Kat sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face.

"That's sweet, Jas, but I don't want to intrude," she answered.

"Of course not."

"But…"

"Katherine, I want you to stay. Until you're back up on your feet."

Kat lowered her head and she let out a heavy sigh. She then looked up at him. "So you really want me to move in?" She asked. Jason nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"You're my friend, Kat," he replied.

Kat smiled and she hugged him. "You're such a good friend," she murmured. Jason hugged her back.

"I'm always here for you," he assured her.

**(Next Day)**

Kat sighed as the nurse took the IV out of her hand. "There you are," she informed. A smile came across the nurse's face. Jason came in with a bag.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Jason set the bag on the bed. "I think you'd want to change out of that," he commented. Kat looked at the hospital gown she was in.

"I do hate wearing this thing," she answered.

Jason laughed as he left the room so she could change. Kat stood up and she looked in the bag. Instead of finding her normal clothes, the only thing that was actually hers was the jeans, the undergarments, and the sneakers. She found a note inside and she opened it.

_Kat,_

_Thought you could use these instead of the clothes you're usually wearing._

_Jason_

Kat pulled out a baggy white shirt and sweater. She bit her lip, Jason practically read her mind. She changed out of the hospital gown and into the clothes he brought for her.

Jason looked up when Kat came out and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let's go."

Kat nodded and she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like people were watching her. Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," he assured her. Kat shook when she saw many guys staring at her.

"Jason, get me home," she whispered.

Jason nodded and he opened the car door for her when they finally got to his car. Kat got in the car and she wrapped her arms around herself. Jason got into the car and he drove to his house. "I brought a few of your things over already," he informed.

"Thanks, Jas," she answered.

**(Jason's Apartment)**

Kat went in and she laid down on the couch. Jason crouched down in front of her and he stroked her hair. "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm not," she replied.

He kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep," he murmured. Kat let out a heavy sigh and she closed her eyes.


	3. Can't Hold On

Chapter 3: Can't Hold On

Kat woke up and she felt a small throbbing pain go through her arms and legs when she shifted. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she slowly got up from her bed and she went into her bathroom. She turned the shower on and she let the warm water wash over her once she stepped in. The warm water relaxed her aching muscles. She rubbed her neck and she winced when she bumped the stitches on her side. She pressed her forehead against the tile and tears streamed down her face, but mingled with the water.

When she got out of the shower, she dried herself, being careful with the stitches. She pulled on her clothes and she let her damp hair hang over her shoulders. She walked out of her room to see Jason looking over a few papers that were on the table. He glanced up to see her standing there. "Morning," he greeted. Kat gave him a small smile.

"Morning," she answered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but okay."

Jason stood up. "You hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay," she replied.

Kat sat down with a sigh. "You sleep okay?" He asked sitting back down. Kat shrugged.

"I've had better," she replied.

Jason nodded and Kat looked down in her lap. "Jason…I can't go back there," she murmured. He gave her a quizzical look. She pushed her damp hair out of her face. "I can't go back to my school," she finished.

"Kat…you love that school," he pointed out.

"But I can't go there with the fear of them attacking me again! I can't!"

Jason got up and he sat next to her. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She asked. Kat felt tears press against her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

"How?"

"Because I'm here and I'll be here as long as you need me."

Kat sighed and placed her head in his lap. "You're such a good friend," she murmured. Jason stroked her hair and he kissed the side of her head.

"Just rest okay?" He answered.

Kat nodded her head slowly before falling asleep.

**(Karate School)**

"Hey, Jas, how's Kat doing?" Rocky asked. Jason sighed as he closed the door to the office behind him.

"Not so good," he replied.

Jason sat down in his chair. "At least tonight she wasn't waking up in the middle of the night screaming," he added.

"That bad?" Rocky asked.

"The worse part is that I can't do anything to help her."

"Just be there for her, man. She'll come around."

Jason ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

**(Jason and Kat's House)**

Kat walked downstairs and she had her hair pulled back in a half-ponytail. She headed into the kitchen and she grabbed her hot chocolate that she left on the counter by accident. "I swear if my head wasn't attached to my neck…" she muttered. She sat on the counter as she took a sip of her drink and looked at the papers next to her. She hummed to herself and she jumped when she heard a door close. "Hello?" She called. She jumped off the counter and she jumped again when she heard footsteps. "Who's there?" She called. She grabbed a baseball that she had hidden beside the counter.

She walked through the halls and when the door opened she took a swing. "HEY!" Jason shouted. He ducked and grabbed the bat.

"Oh my gosh! Jason are you okay?" She asked.

"A little stunned, not everyday I get a baseball bat taking aim at my head," he replied.

"Sorry, I've been more cautious after…"

"Yeah I know."

Kat sighed and Jason took the bat. "Just sit down and relax," he told her. Kat sighed and Jason hugged her. "Everything will get better," he assured her. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"How will everything get better?" She asked.

"I'll be here for you."

She let out a small sob and he held her close to him.

That night, Jason sat in Kat's room watching her sleep. He normally sat in her room to make sure she fell asleep okay. During the first couple of nights she cried herself to sleep. Jason kissed her cheek before he left the room.


	4. Helping Out

Chapter 4: Helping Out

Kat stopped at the nearest gym that was nearby and close to some other buildings just incase those men found her again. She pushed her hair out of her face and she got out of her car. She walked into the gym and walked into one of the empty rooms.

When Kat entered one of the empty dance rooms, she set her CD player down. She put her hair back in a bun before getting her ballet shoes on. Once she was ready, she pressed play and her favorite song started playing.

Jason found Kat's note and he went to the gym. He heard the music playing and went to the room. He looked inside and saw Kat dancing her heart out.

Kat closed her eyes as she did several spins and turns. However, her mind went back to what happened and she lost her footing. She fell but being a dancer, she was able to catch herself, but she sat on the floor with tears falling down her face. She crossed her legs and she wrapped her arms around herself. She lowered her head and her shoulders shook slightly. "Why did it have to be me?" She asked quietly. She had no idea what to do, her life was set in front of her. She had a dancing career, she had her whole future planned. Now that this happened to her, she had no idea what to do anymore.

Jason pushed the door open and he sat next to her. "Kat," he murmured. He wiped the tears from her face. Kat looked at him and Jason just held her hand. "Things will get better," he reassured her. Kat threw her arms around him and she cried. Jason ran circles over her back. "It's okay," he murmured.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Kat stared in her lap when the car stopped. "I don't know if I can do this…" she trailed off.

"It'll help you," he answered.  
"But…"

Kat sighed and she got out of the car. Jason watched her go and he drove back to the apartment.

**(The Apartment: That Night)**

Jason had picked Kat up from her first therapy session and Kat looked around. "Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"Stress relieving time," he replied.

"What?"

Jason held up a few movies. "I rented the corniest movies I knew you liked," he replied. Kat laughed and she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"You didn't have to," she commented.

"Hey, you're my friend. I want to be there to help you."

He kissed her forehead. "Okay what did you get?" She asked. Jason looked through the movies.

"We have _Dirty Dancing_, _Hope Floats_, and _The Horse Whisperer_," he replied.

"You really did pick out my favorites!" Kat laughed.

She kissed his cheek with a smile. She grabbed the movies and went into the living room. "This is going to be a long night," he muttered.

Jason went into the living room and they sat down on the couch watching _Dirty Dancing_ first. Kat sat on the couch with a pillow in her arms and Jason sat next to her.

Towards the middle of the movie, Kat had moved over, sitting right next to Jason with her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he reached behind them, pulling the blanket around her. He kissed the top of her head and watched as she started falling asleep. Towards the end of the movie, _Hope Floats_, both Jason and Kat were asleep.

**(Two Days Later)**

Jason was leaning against the wall as he watched Kat try her dancing again. Kat spun around and she closed her eyes as she let the music almost guide her movements. As Jason watched her, he suddenly felt his heart do something that it hadn't done since Emily. He shook his head slightly. "_No…Kat's my best friend_," he thought. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up and watched her still dancing away. "_It can't be anymore than that_," he thought.

Later that day, Jason went into his karate school and he saw Tommy there. "Hey, Tommy," he greeted. Tommy looked up with a grin.

"Hey, Jas," he answered.

The two best friends shook hands with grins on their faces. "How's everything going?" Tommy asked.

"Going well. What about you and Kimberly?" Jason answered with another question.

"We're doing great."

They went into Jason's office and they sat down. "How's Kat?" Tommy asked.

"She's going into therapy now. The doctor took the stitches out of her side the other day," he replied.

"I mean how is she doing?" Tommy asked.

Jason sighed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Honestly? She wakes up screaming every night and every time I go in there to calm her I end up with another bloody lip," he replied. Tommy lowered his head slightly and he let out a sigh. "She's got a long ways to go before I can say she's back to her old self and the chances of her going back to the Kat we once knew is really slim," he added.

"Does she remember anything?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately, every nightmare she has is about that night. They make her remember."

"Has she told you anything?"

Jason sat back in his chair. "She remembers that there were three men, she can't remember their names or the faces. What she does remember is running to her car and one of them grabbing her just as she put her keys in the door to unlock the car," he explained. The former original Red Ranger sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We knew she was raped already," Tommy pointed out.

"But we didn't know how many there were until a few nights ago," Jason answered.

"Maybe you could take her down to the station again and maybe she could…"

"No…no…I'm not going to put her through that."

"Jason, if she could pinpoint who these guys are maybe…"

"Tommy, you go walking down that part of town at night. It's dark, not a light around, she couldn't see anything!"

Jason stood up and he let out a sigh. "She could hardly make out her own car let alone seeing the faces of the bastards who did this to her," he added. He leaned against the wall and he cleared his throat. "I don't want to put her through that torture of trying to get her to remember. When it's hard enough she's giving up her life's dream because she's so scared," he explained.

"Kat's quitting her school?" Tommy asked.

"She's too afraid to go on that part of town again. When the investigators took her down there to have her try to give them a step by step report, she was freaking out! They had to call me from my school to go and calm her down!"

Tommy looked at his best friend in disbelief. "I have never seen Kat so scared, bro. Never have I seen her shake so badly. They led me to where she was. When she had taken them to the alley part, that's where she just broke down," he explained.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Are you Jason Scott?" One of the investigators asked. Jason got out of his car and he put his keys in his pocket.**_

"**_Yes," he replied._**

"**_She's down here sir."_**

_**Jason followed the investigator down the sidewalk and they came to an alley. Jason saw Kat sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest, her face buried her knees. Jason kneeled in front of her. "Kat?" He murmured. She lifted her head and he saw that her face was pure white, tears were streaming down her face, and she was shaking badly. "Oh…Kat…" he trailed off. He pulled Kat in his arms and he rubbed her back.**_

"**_Don't make me remember…don't make me remember…" she repeated._**

"**_I won't, I won't, I'm taking you home."_**

_**He picked her up and he glared at one of the officers. "Next time, sir, make sure you check to see if she was mentally stable to do this before you bring her down here," he snapped. He then walked away.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Jason rubbed his forehead. "They were doing their job," Tommy pointed out. Jason shook his head.

"They weren't thinking," Jason answered.

Jason placed his hands on his desk. "I'll be damned if I let them try to force her to remember things that she's not mentally ready for," he snapped.


	5. Feelings Uncovered

Chapter 5: Feelings Uncovered

Jason was out with the guys, while Kat was back at their apartment with Kimberly, Tanya, Trini, and Aisha. "So, Kimberly, how are things between you and Tommy?" Kat asked, finishing braiding her friend's hair. Kimberly laughed slightly.

"Simply perfect," she replied.

"Oh really?" Aisha asked.

"Hey, I'm not wearing this for decoration," Kimberly commented, holding up her left hand.

All three girls gasped and shrieked. "He proposed!?" Trini asked. Kimberly laughed and she nodded.

"Last night," she replied.

Trini embraced her with a smile. "About time, you two have been dating for awhile now. I'm surprised you two didn't run off and get married in high school," Aisha teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kimberly answered.

Tanya looked over at Kat. "So, how are things going with you?" She asked. Kat shrugged slightly.

"Better than how I was two months ago," she replied.

"And you're still living with Jason?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah…what's wrong with that?"

The girls glanced at each other. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Kimberly replied while nudging their friends.

Kat pushed her hair behind her ear. "Jason's been really sweet," she answered. Kimberly smiled and sat next to her. "I mean, I've probably almost dislocated his jaw a couple of times," Kat muttered.

"You what?" Trini asked.

Kat bit her lip and she pushed her hair out of her face. "I punched Jason a couple of times during the night," she replied.

"Why?" Tanya asked.

"It was just an instinct when he would try to wake me up," she replied.

Kat sighed. "I mean, he did rent my favorite movies one night after my first therapy session," she informed.

"No way!" Kimberly laughed.

Trini and Kimberly laughed together at the thought of their best friend watching chick flicks. "We couldn't even convince him to watch those," Trini laughed.

"As I recall what Jason said to Tommy when I talked him into was "Tommy, Kimberly's got you tied around her finger" while laughing at him," Kimberly put in.

Kat smiled and she ran her fingers through her hair. "You like him," Kimberly accused. Kat looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't deny it, Kat. You like him," Tanya replied.

"Jason's just my friend. He's been taking care of me that's all," Kat answered.

"But you want him to be more than your friend," Kimberly put in.

Kat sighed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I--I don't know," she admitted.

**(Bar)**

Jason laughed before taking a swig of his drink. "So, Jason, how's Kat doing?" Adam asked. Jason set his beer bottle down.

"She's doing better," he replied.

"Does she remember much?" Rocky asked.

"Bits and pieces, but I don't force her to tell me," Jason replied.

"What has she told you?" Adam asked.

Jason sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not my place to say," he replied. Tommy nodded and then Rocky nudged him.

"You've fallen for her man," he accused.

"I have not," Jason answered.

"Look at you Jason. You've totally fallen for Kat. Whenever someone mentions her name your eyes like cloud over," Adam put in.

Jason took another swig of his drink. After a minute he nodded his head slowly. "Okay fine, fine, I have fallen for her," he confessed. The guys laughed.

"I knew it," Rocky laughed.

"But you guys. This is really, not the time for me to start making a move on her," Jason answered.

"Didn't that happen like two months ago or something?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah and it's going to take her a little longer. It's all about trust, Rocky. She needs time to heal and to be able to trust any kind of man again."

Tommy nodded. "He's right," he agreed.

"It's going to take Kat a little longer than just a couple of months to be able to trust men," Jason added.

The guys nodded in agreement.

**(The Apartment)**

Jason came home later on to find Kat asleep on the couch. He walked over and he stroked her cheek. Kat woke up. "Hey…" she greeted tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She slowly sat up. "I'm great," she replied. Jason smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good," he answered.

Kat slowly got up. "How much did you have to drink tonight?" She asked.

"I was the designated driver tonight. I only had one," he replied.

Kat smiled and she sighed when she tried to get her hair out of the bun it was in. "Jason, could you help me? I guess Kim put the tie in too tight," she commented.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

He set his keys down and he stood behind her to take the tie out of her hair. He was able to get the tie loose and her blonde hair went over her shoulders. Her intoxicating smell filled his senses. He forced himself to step back, before he did something he was going to regret. "Thanks," she told him. Jason cleared his throat.

"N--No problem," he answered.

Kat kissed his cheek. "Night," she told him. Jason watched her go to her room.

"Night…" he murmured.


	6. Second Encounter

Chapter 6: Second Encounter

Jason pulled up to the sidewalk and he stopped the car. "I don't know Jas…" Kat trailed off.

"I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you," he reassured her.

He kissed her cheek and they got out of the car. Jason locked the car and stuck his keys in his pocket.

They walked down the street hand in hand when Jason stuck his hand in his jacket pocket. "Shit," he cursed.

"What?" She asked.

"I left my wallet in the car," he replied.

Jason let her hand go. "I'll be right back, just wait here," he told her. Kat nodded and she stuck her hands in her jacket pocket while he went back to the car.

"Well, hello gorgeous," a voice sneered.

Kat froze. "Oh no…" she whispered. She looked up and she suddenly felt sick. "Oh God no…" she trailed off.

Jason reached into his car and grabbed his wallet. "JASON!" Kat screamed. Jason forgot about his wallet and he ran back to where he left Kat.

Kat was up against a wall and a familiar knife was held to her throat. "HEY!" Jason shouted. He grabbed the guy's arm and he broke his wrist to get the knife out. Jason pinned the guy to the concrete. Kat backed away, shaking so badly and her face was so white. "Kat, reach into my jacket, my phone's in there, call the police," he told her. Jason struggled to keep the guy pinned when Kat tried to reach into his jacket pocket and she grabbed his phone. Jason winced when the guy elbowed him in the side, making him lose his grip. The guy kicked him and he looked at Kat. Jason quickly stood up and he stood in front of Kat. "You stay away from her you sick bastard!" He snapped. The guy glared at them before he ran away before they could call the police. Jason turned around and he looked at Kat. "He's gone," he told her. Kat hugged him with tears falling down her face.

"Thank God you came….thank God you came," she sobbed.

Jason hugged her back and he sighed. "I have to call the police. The monster's gone, but he could prey on other innocent women," he pointed out. Kat nodded and she let him go. He took his phone and he called the police.

**(Their Apartment)**

Kat came in with an icepack and she walked over to Jason. "Here," she told him. Jason took the icepack and set it on his bruising side where the guy kicked him. "You alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I should be asking you that," he replied.

Kat held his hand. "I'm fine, Jason. I'm just thankful you came back when you did," she assured him. She pushed her hair out of her face. "You came back for me and I'm glad," she added.

"I wasn't going to let that animal anywhere near you again," he assured her.

He stroked her face with a smile. Before the two of them could react, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss. Kat kissed him back, but then they pulled back. "Um…I should…go do something…" she murmured. She got up and she went to her room. Jason tilted his head back and he let out a sigh.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever done," he muttered.

**(Kimberly's House: That Evening)**

"He kissed you?" Kimberly asked in disbelief. Kat nodded her head slowly and she looked down at her lap.

"I sort of kissed him back," she replied.

"You sort of kissed him back? Kat you only did or didn't kiss him back."

Kat bit her lip. "Okay I kissed him back," she confessed. She pushed her hair behind her ear. "It just sort of happened. We were sitting there talking and then the next thing I know we're kissing," she added. Kimberly sat back against the arm of her couch.

"Kat, I have to ask. Do you have feelings for Jason? And girl I swear if you say you only think of him as a brother I'll smack you silly," she quipped.

Kat laughed slightly. "Well do you?" Kimberly asked. Kat sighed as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"I do feel things…" she trailed off.

"But?" Kimberly asked.

"But…I've been hurt so much, Kim. I don't know if I can take it again."

"Kat, you don't know Jason that well then. He won't do anything that would hurt you. He has too good of a heart to do that."

"But…"

"Kat…Jason loves you. He loves your looks, he loves your personality, damn Kat he just loves you."

Kat sighed and she stared into her lap again. "But…I was practically passed from one guy to the next all those months ago," she murmured. Kimberly held her hand.

"Just because of what those three monsters did to you six months ago you think you're not good enough for Jason?" She asked.

Kat sighed and she shook her head slowly. "I know he loves me, I see it in his eyes when I walk into the room, but I don't want him to," she replied.

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I don't deserve him," she replied.

Kat wiped the tears from her face. "I don't deserve him. I'm not good enough for him and I'll never be good enough for him," she insisted.

"Kat…" Kimberly started.

"I have to go its getting late."

She got up and she left the house.

**(Her and Jason's Apartment)**

Kat came home and she put her jacket on the hook behind the door. She went into Jason's room and she found Jason asleep. She walked over and she touched his face. She jumped slightly when he woke up. "Kat…you okay?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Jason wiped the tear from her face. "You've been crying what's wrong?" He asked. Kat shook her head slightly.

"Nothing's wrong," she replied.

Kat held his hand. "Thank you for saving me today," she added. She kissed his cheek before getting up and going to her room.


	7. One Night

Chapter 7: One Night

Kat sighed as she spun around while dancing to one of her favorite songs. She was trying to get back into her dancing routine, but every time she tried, her mind would drift back to Jason. She tried another jump but she ended up tripping and she fell to the floor. "Bloody hell," she hissed. She looked at her arm to see that she was fine. She stood up and she let out a sigh. "Okay Katherine, concentrate," she told herself. She spun around again and she tried her best to get her concentration back.

"Kat?" A voice called.

Kat yelped and she ended up tripping again. "Ow…you okay?" Jason asked. Kat stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"I don't know how you do it, Kat."

Kat walked over to her duffel. "What?" She asked. Jason leaned against the wall.

"You trip and fall while doing those moves and you just get up and do it again," he replied.

Kat laughed as she grabbed a water bottle. "I seem to recall a former Gold Ranger trying ballet once," she commented.

"Because of that silly dance thing you wanted me to be in," he answered.

Kat laughed again before taking a drink of her water bottle. "You still did it," she pointed out. Jason rolled his eyes.

"How did practice go today?" He asked.

"It wasn't one of my best practices," she replied.

"Oh why is that?"

"A lot on my mind."

She sat down and removed her ballet shoes to get her regular shoes on. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really," she replied.

There was no way she was going to tell Jason she was thinking about him while practicing ballet. She walked over and she turned her CD player off. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

Jason opened the door for her and they left.

**(The Apartment)**

Kat came out of the bathroom dressed in sweatpants, and a baggy light blue t-shirt. She was drying her hair and she looked over to find Jason asleep on the couch. She bit her lip as she put the towel in the hamper. She walked over and she sat next to Jason on the couch. She reached out and she traced along his jaw line and down his neck. Kat bit her lip as she ran her hand over his strong chest. Feeling his muscled chest through the material of his shirt. She leaned forward and she kissed his neck and she jumped when she felt him stir awake. "Kat…" he murmured. She blushed slightly and she pulled back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she murmured.

Jason grabbed her hand, pulling her back down on the couch. Kat bit her lip and she leaned forward, kissing him. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and he kissed her back. She pulled back and she straddled his lap. She pulled his shirt off and she stared at his muscular torso. She leaned forward and she kissed over his collarbone and down his chest. Jason tilted his head back and let out a small groan. She trailed her kisses back up his chest and she kissed his neck again. Kat froze when his hands went up her shirt.

Jason caressed the small of her back and he kissed her neck. He pushed the shirt off her shoulder and he kissed her shoulder gently. He pushed her back against the couch, making sure that if she wanted to stop she'd tell him so. He lifted the hem of her shirt slightly and he kissed her stomach. He came to the scar that was on her side from the knife wound. Jason kissed the scar as if he wanted her to forget all the pain those three monsters gave her. He kissed back over her stomach, to the top of her pants.

Kat pulled on his arm, pulling him back up and she kissed him. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip before sliding it into her mouth. Kat moaned and she ground her hips into his. Jason groaned and he ran his hand up her shirt again. Kat gasped into the kiss when his hand went to her chest. She pushed him back and she grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She saw him just staring at her for a second. "Beautiful…" was his only answer. She sat up slightly, only to push him onto his back and she reached down, removing his belt. She ran her hands along his chest again and she undid the button of his jeans.

Jason closed his eyes while feeling her soft hands running over his torso. He chuckled when she had a bit of difficulty getting rid of the pants. He reached down and he helped her get rid of the pants. He kissed her deeply, running his hands over her bare back. The intoxicating scent of roses and cherries reached his nose. Jason kissed her shoulders, while pushing her on her back again, lacing his fingers with hers, and pinned her left arm above her head. He reached down to the top of the sweatpants and felt her tense up a bit beneath him. He looked up at her and stroked her face. "Just tell me if you want to stop," he told her. She shook her head slightly and she used her free hand, placing his hand at the top of pants again.

She closed her eyes when he let her arm go and he removed the sweatpants, throwing them on the floor with the rest of their scattered clothes. He pulled off her panties along with his boxers, throwing them both on the floor. Jason settled himself between her legs and he kissed her again, running his hand along her body. Kat moaned against his mouth and she ground her hips into his again, running her hands along his back. Jason placed his hands on her hips and went inside her in one quick thrust, to keep every fear she would have in the back of her mind. Kat gasped and she arched against him. Jason waited for a couple of minutes before he started a pace. He ground his hips into hers with every thrust. When she was reaching her climax, she dug her nails into his back and she threw her head back letting out a loud moan. Jason's grip on her sides tightened when he reached his climax and he buried his head in her neck, groaning when he went over the edge.

They laid there on the couch, covered with the blanket that was laying on the floor. Kat placed her head on his shoulder with a sigh. Both completely exhausted, Jason kissed the top of her head and he ran circles over her shoulder while she started to fall asleep. "I love you Katherine," he murmured. Kat looked up to see that he was asleep. She bit her lip and she stroked his cheek.

"I love you too, Jason," she whispered.

Then she placed her head back on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	8. Difficult Choices

Chapter 8: Difficult Choices

Kat acted like she was still asleep on the couch, or so Jason though. Kat was awake for awhile, but she was awake since he was trying to be careful not to wake her up. She swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes to pretend she was still asleep when she felt him stroke her cheek and he kissed her cheek. She heard the door close and a single tear fell down her face.

Later that afternoon, Kat was sitting on the beach watching the waves hit the shoreline. She lowered her head as she thought about the night before. His touch and his kisses were like fire against her skin. She rubbed her arms as if she could still feel him touching her. Never had she felt so loved, he made her feel special. Sure when she dated Tommy things were good between them, but she knew that his heart was still with Kimberly. Now with Jason, it was different, her whole point of view had changed. "But he doesn't deserve me…he deserves better," she told herself. She drew her knees up to her chest. "He deserves better," she whispered. She got up, not caring she was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt. She took off her shoes and she went into the water. She just kept swimming, she didn't care how far she was swimming, she just wanted to keep on going.

With every stroke, she his face appeared in her head. She tried to dive through the waves to see if it could wash his image away from her mind. With every stroke however, the night she shared with him would go through her mind. Kat dove under the water, letting herself sink. She came back to the surface, taking a deep breath when she hit the surface.

After awhile, she swam back to shore and she sat on the sandy shore, seeing the rain clouds coming in. She flinched when she saw the flash of lightning and then the rain started to fall seconds after. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes as the water fell over her. She pushed her wet hair out of her face and she stood up. She turned and she went back to the apartment.

**(The Apartment)**

Kat came back to the apartment and she went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and she stripped off her drenched clothes. She stepped into the warm water and tilted her head back, letting the warm water rush over her. She looked down at her hips to see the bruises from the night before. Tears fell down her face again and she pressed her forehead against the shower wall. "I can't do this….I just can't…." she sobbed. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She dried herself off and she went into her room.

She pulled on some dry clothes and she looked over at the picture of her and the others on her nightstand. Kat walked over and picked it up. She looked at the picture, letting out a heavy sigh. "I better do this quick," she muttered. Kat looked at the clock, Jason wasn't going to be home for another hour. She threw the picture into her suitcase and she gathered her clothes. She packed her things and she threw them into her car. She jumped when the lightning flashed and the thunder boomed.

Kat looked around the apartment and she swallowed the lump that was in her throat. She pushed her hair out of her face as she left the apartment.

**(That Night)**

Jason came home, pulling off his wet jacket. "Kat," he called. He turned the lights on and he saw that Kat was nowhere insight. He saw something on the coffee table and he picked it up to see that it was an envelope. He sat down and opened it.

_Jason,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on a plane heading back to Sydney. I can't stay here anymore._

_Before you think it's anything you did, it wasn't. You've been so amazing Jason that it almost seemed like a dream. It's just so perfect. You took me in when I needed somewhere to go. I can never repay you enough for that._

_Jason, I'm leaving because I need time to think of what to do next in my life. I need some space. I need more time to heal. I don't regret that night with you, but we just can't be together._

_You'll always be in my heart._

_Katherine Hilliard_

Jason read the note over again and he let out a sigh. "Okay, Kat, I'll give you the space you need," he murmured. He reached into his pocket and he pulled out the bracelet that Kat had been staring at in the window for months. He threw it on the table before heading to his room.

**(Sydney)**

Kat got of the plane and she let out a sigh. "Katherine! Over here darling!" A voice called. Kat looked over and she saw her parents there. Tears pressed against her eyes as she dropped her carry on bag and she hugged her mom tight. "Welcome home," her mother greeted. Tears fell down Kat's face as she hugged her mother and then he father.

"We wanted to come and see you after the incident," Mr. Hilliard told her.

"I know why you couldn't, it's okay daddy," she answered.

Mr. Hilliard let her go and Kat pushed her hair behind her ear. "Let's go find your luggage," Mrs. Hilliard commented. Kat nodded her head slowly before following her parents to the baggage claim.

**(Hilliard Home)**

Kat sighed as she went into her room. "It's like I never left," she murmured. Mrs. Hilliard smiled and she set Kat's things next to her bed.

"Sweetheart, I know things have been difficult for you during the past seven months…" Mrs. Hilliard started.

"Mum…I didn't come home because of what happened to me in the states."

Kat sighed again before sitting on her bed. "I came home because I just ruined a relationship with the greatest guy I have ever met," she added. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Hilliard asked.

She sat next to her daughter on the bed. "You remember Jason Scott right?" She asked. Her mother nodded her head slowly. "During the past seven months I've been living with him. He's taken care of me," she explained.

"Then how did you ruin your relationship with him?" She asked.

Kat pushed her hair behind her ear. "I slept with him," she replied. A tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Do you love him sweetheart?" Mrs. Hilliard asked.

Kat looked down at her lap. "Do you?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter, mum. I can't be with him, because I don't deserve him," Kat replied.

The young woman laid down on her side, her back facing her mother. Mrs. Hilliard sighed as she touched her daughter's shoulder before leaving her alone. Kat closed her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry, Jason, please forgive me," she whispered. She curled up in a ball on her bed and she quietly cried herself to sleep.


	9. Life Goes On

Chapter 9: Life Goes On

Jason stood behind Tommy with a smile on his face as the wedding ceremony continued on. "Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take Thomas James Oliver to be your husband? Will you promise to love, honor, and obey him from richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Kimberly smiled as she held onto Tommy's hands.

"I do," she replied.

She looked over to see a smile on his face, but the light in his eyes had faded. She lowered her head slightly but then she looked back at Tommy. "Do you, Thomas James Oliver, take Kimberly Ann Hart to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her from richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked Tommy. Tommy smiled and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"I do," he replied.

"The rings please," the minister instructed.

Jason reached into his pocket and he pulled out the rings, handing them to the minister. Kimberly smiled as she took one of the rings and started slipping it on Tommy's left ring finger. "With this ring, I give you my heart, soul, and future," she vowed. Tommy smiled as he took the other ring and he placed it on her left ring finger.

"With this ring, I give you my heart, soul, and future," he vowed.

The minister said a final prayer before smiling at Tommy and Kimberly. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Tommy smiled as he lifted the veil from Kimberly's face and he kissed her deeply. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Thomas James Oliver," the minister announced. The guests clapped for the newly weds and Jason watched as they went down he aisle first before following.

**(Reception)**

Jason walked over to Tommy and Kimberly with a smile. "I'm glad you could make it," she commented before hugging him.

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he answered.

Jason shook Tommy's hand. "You take care of her. If I find out that you hurt her in anyway I'll hunt you down," he quipped. Kimberly laughed and she shoved him slightly.

"You have nothing to worry about," Tommy assured him.

Jason nodded. "Yeah I know," he answered.

During the reception, Jason stood up, holding his glass. "Okay, I think it's time for the best man to make a toast to the bride and groom," he commented. He looked over at Tommy and Kimberly with a smile. "You two hit it off the moment you moved here to Angel Grove Tommy. You've taken care of her, protected her, hell you two were made for each other. It took you two years after Tommy gave up his position for you two to get back together, but I'm glad you two did. I wish you guys the best of luck. To Tommy and Kimberly," he explained.

"To Tommy and Kimberly," everyone answered.

Jason nodded to them before he looked at his watch. "I have to go," he informed.

"Going where are you going?" Kimberly asked, standing up.

Jason sighed as he pulled on his jacket. "I have things to do," he replied. Kimberly bit her lip and she gabbed his arm.

"Jason…" she murmured.

Jason looked at her and it nearly broke her heart. His eyes no longer had light in them. "I have things to do, Kim," he repeated.

"I know you've had a hard time since Kat left…" she started.

"Kim…I just have to go. It was a beautiful wedding and I wish you and Tommy the best of luck."

He kissed her cheek before leaving.

**(Sydney)**

Kat walked into her new studio and she set her CD player down on the floor. She put on her ballet shoes and she turned the CD player on. She closed her eyes as she spun around, letting the music fill her senses once again, like it had before this whole mess.

A young man maybe about a year older than Kat made it down the hall and he checked to see if any of the studios were being used. He looked into the one that Kat was using and his eyes widened in disbelief. "_Beautiful_…" was his only thought.

Kat did a few more spins, but then she had to stop. She wiped the tears from her face and she walked over to her CD player. She sat down on the floor and she wiped the remaining tears that were on her face. She drew her knees up to her chest and she her shoulders shook slightly. "Are you okay?" A voice asked. She looked up to see the young man standing there and she quickly stood up.

"Um…yes…yes I am," she replied.

"I saw you crying and…"

"No really, I'm fine."

She pulled on her shoes and she made sure that she had wiped away all her tears before standing up from the floor again. "Here, I can help you carry some things to your car," he commented.

"Oh no…thank you…I can carry my own things," she answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

Kat pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and she picked up her things. "I'm Daniel by the way," he called out before she left. She turned back and she smiled.

"Katherine," she answered.

Kat walked to her car and she put her stuff in the back. She pushed her hair out of her face as she got into her car and she drove home.


	10. Welcome to Sydney

Chapter 10: Welcome to Sydney

Jason got off the plane and he put his sunglasses on to keep the glare out of his eyes as he walked through the airport. He collected his bags from the baggage claim and went to get a rental car.

"Have a nice day sir," the person at the desk wished. Jason nodded as he took the keys and he went to his car.

**(Kat's School)**

"Okay girls, remember we have a recital next week Thursday," Kat reminded. The girls giggled at the thought of showing their friends and family their dancing. She looked up when she heard the door open. "I'm sorry but there's a class…." she trailed off. Her eyes widened when she saw Jason stepping through the door. "Jason…" she whispered. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Um…girls…remember to tell your parents…that's it for today," she informed. The girls ran to one side of the room and Jason walked up to her.

"Hello, Kat," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

Kat bit her lip and she watched as the girls left with their parents. "I have missed you, Kat," he told her.

"Don't," she murmured.

Jason sighed and he pulled off his sunglasses. "It's been two years," he pointed out. Kat sighed as she walked over to the side and she took off her ballet shoes and reached for her sneakers. "Katherine…" he started. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Jason please don't…" she insisted.

"You left without at least saying goodbye to me."

"I left you a note."

"Do you think a note is good enough?"

Kat tried to get him to let her go. "Please let go," she insisted. Tears pressed against her eyes and Jason sighed as he let her go.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

He grabbed his sunglasses from the table he threw them on. "Please, don't go," she called. Jason looked over at her.

"You don't want me to stay you don't want me to go, what the hell do you want?" He asked.

Kat wrapped her arms around herself and she lowered her head. "What do you want Kat? I came here because I love you and I don't want to lose you," he told her. He turned and went to leave the studio again.

"Why do you love me?" She asked.

Jason stopped and he looked over at her. "What?" He asked.

"Why do you love me?" She repeated.

He turned around and he stood in front of her. "Do I need a reason for loving you?" He asked. Kat lowered her head and he grabbed her arms, more gently this time. "Do I?" He asked. She refused to look at him. "Kat please look at me," he insisted. She looked at him and Jason stroked her face. "I flew thousands of miles to see you," he pointed out. A lump went up into Kat's throat. "I'm in love with you Katherine Hilliard, I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you," he confessed. Kat stared into his eyes to see all the proof she needed. Kat bit her lip and she pulled her arms away.

"I need to go," she murmured.

"Kat!"

Jason ran after her and he stood in front of the door. "You look me in the eye and you tell me that you don't love me," he told her. Kat stared at him and she shook her head.

"I can't love you," she answered.

"That's not what I said. Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."

Kat realized that she was closed to him…very close. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I love you…" she answered. She hugged him with tears falling down her face. "And I've missed you too," she added. Jason hugged her back and he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

He lifted her off the ground and he kissed her neck. "I love you," he repeated. Kat sighed and she buried her head in his shoulder.

**(Kat's House: That Night)**

The two of them were lying awake in her bed. He ran his hand up and down her bare arm as he stared at the ceiling. "You're quiet,' she commented. Jason let out a sigh and he laced his fingers with hers.

"Two years apart and I'm surprised that you hadn't moved on," he commented.

Kat smiled as she leaned against her arm, looking at him. "The right man hasn't had the courage to ask me to marry them," she answered. She ran her fingers up and down his bare chest.

"What does courage have to do with it?" He asked with a grin.

"Hmmm, just about everything," she replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

She laughed when Jason tickled her sides and he pinned her underneath him. "You are a sneaky one Miss Hilliard," he commented. Kat grinned as she stared at him.

"And you, Mr. Scott, never give up on anything," she answered.

"Unless you give me a reason why I shouldn't. I'll never give up on anything."

Kat stroked his face with a smile. "I love you Kat," he murmured. She smiled and she kissed him briefly.

"I love you," she answered.

Jason kissed her and pulled the blankets over them.


	11. Doubtful

Chapter 11: Doubtful

After a few weeks, the same doubts Kat had after she and Jason slept together came back to her. She'd get up and she'd go to work while Jason hung around being totally sweet. It was making her feel guilty again, she felt like she was using Jason.

One day, Kat was working her second job at the café when Jason came in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I hear this place has good coffee as well as cute waitresses," he replied.

Kat rolled her eyes and Jason kissed her cheek. "Just take a seat, I'll be right there," she informed. Jason nodded and he went to sit down. Kat sighed and she went to the back when another waitress dropped a tray that was filled with dirty dishes. However, the tray fell on her and now she was just a mess.

"Kat! Oh I'm so sorry," the girl apologized.

"It's okay Nancy," Kat answered.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

After she tried to clean herself up, Kat walked over to the counter. "Roger, I'm taking my break," she informed.

"Alright Kat," Roger answered.

Kat sighed and she walked over to Jason. "Bad day?" He asked.

"The worse," she replied.

Kat sighed again and she rubbed her forehead. "Look, um…meet me in the park after work. I have something I want to talk to you about," he informed. Kat gave him a quizzical look.

"You want me to go to the park with a shirt that's just covered in stew, spaghetti, and gravy?" She asked.

Jason shrugged. "You could always take it off," he replied.

"Hey!" She laughed.

She hit his shoulder. "I'll see you after work," he informed. He kissed her cheek again before getting ready to leave.

Kat sighed as she went back to work. "Okay boys what would it be?" She asked. She pushed her hair out of her face as she looked at the guys. "Would you like to hear our specials today?" She asked.

"I think we're looking at the special," one of the guys answered.

Kat shifted uncomfortably where she was standing. "What'll it be?" She asked, trying to get them to order. The guys finally ordered and she sighed. "Thank you," she murmured. When she turned to walk away, she felt one of the guys pinch her. "HEY!" She shouted. She turned around and she smacked him.

"Come on sweetheart, just having a little fun," the guy said grabbing her arm.

"Let me go sir," she ordered.

She struggled to pull her arm out of his grasp. "Please let me go," she insisted. Jason walked back over.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Hey mind your own business," the second guy replied.

Kat was able to pull her arm from the first guy and she rubbed the sore spot. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She looked over at her manager. "Roger, I'm getting off early," she informed. She went to leave when the guy grabbed her again.

"Hey, we're not finished here," the first guy snapped.

"Hey, let her go," Jason snapped.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Jason grabbed the guy by his shirt. "Jason don't!" Kat objected. She placed her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it," she insisted. Jason glared at the guy before letting him go. Kat rubbed her forehead. She quickly took off her apron and she ran out of the café.

**(The Park)**

Kat sat in the park staring out at the pond that was there. She drew her knees up to her chest and she felt tears press against her eyes. She looked at her arm to see the bruises starting to form. She felt all violated and dirty again like she had two years ago. "Kat," Jason called. She didn't answer, she just started at the water, wiping her tears away when Jason sat next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I felt like I was back in Angel Grove…back in that part of the city…" she replied.

Jason closed his eyes and he let out a sigh. "I was so scared…" she trailed off. Jason pulled her in his arms.

"You're safe," he assured her.

Kat placed her head on his chest and she closed her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you," he added.

"You can't prevent everything from happening," she answered.

She stood up from his embrace and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I may not be able to prevent everything from happening, but I can help you heal from when it happened the first time," he answered. She crossed her arms over her chest and Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can save you from suffering forever," he added. Kat let out a small sob.

"It's been two years. Why does it bother me after two years?" She asked.

Jason placed his chin over her shoulder. "It's something that'll bother you forever," he replied. Kat lowered her head and the sobs took over her. Jason held her tightly against him. "But there are ways that can help you cope with it," he added. She knew what he meant and she pulled back.

"No, I won't do that," she answered.

"Kat, they just help you."

"A councilor is out of the question. I'm not talking to some stranger about when I was attacked."

"Kat these people won't judge you."

Kat rubbed her arms. "You can talk about anything to them and they'll listen. They won't turn things around on you," he assured her.

"No, okay, just no," she answered.

She sat down in front of the pond again. "They're not like the police," he assured her.

"Don't you mention them to me again. They made it look like I was asking for it," she muttered.

"Kat…"

"That bastard's attorney at the trial tore me apart on the stand!"

Jason sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Kat, councilor's will believe what you tell them," he answered. Kat pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You said you wouldn't make me remember," she murmured.

"What?" He asked.

Kat stood up. "You promised that you wouldn't make me remember!" She snapped. She then ran past him and towards her car.

"KAT!" He shouted.

**(Kat's Apartment)**

Kat slammed the door behind her as she ran into her room and she buried her head into her pillow. That night she ended up crying herself to sleep.


	12. Forgiveness

Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Kat sighed as she put her hair up in a bun as she got ready for her class. The past two days were miserable without Jason around. She bit her lip as she sat down and she put on her dance shoes. "Okay girls, get into position," Kat instructed. The girls got into their lines and Kat stood up.

Outside Jason pulled into the parking lot and he closed his eyes. "Better do this right," he muttered. He felt guilty for what he said, he knew that Kat never wanted to talk about what happened to her, but he was only trying to help. "Next time man, just keep your mouth shut," he told himself. He took a deep breath before getting out of his car and heading into the building.

**(Dance Class)**

Jason stood in the back of the room as he watched Kat teach her class. He knew she saw him, but he made no move to interrupt her dance class. He quietly closed the door behind him and he sat in one of the chairs that were there.

After what seemed like forever, the class was dismissed and Jason stood up. Kat glanced at him before walking towards her duffle. "Surprised you didn't go on the first plane back to Angel Grove," she commented.

"You really think I'd leave like that?" He asked.

"What have you been doing during the past couple of days?"

"Nothing, sitting in my apartment."

Kat glanced at him before sitting down and taking off her ballet shoes. "Here," he told her. He held up a flower that he had with him. Kat smiled slightly as she held the flower. "I know carnations are your favorite," he commented. Kat smiled as she looked at the pink carnation.

"It's beautiful," she answered.

Jason smiled slightly and Kat stood up. "But I'm still mad at you," she added.

"Look, Kat, I'm really sorry," he told her.

"You promised you wouldn't make me talk about what happened."

"Kat I just wanted to help."

"I've been handling things on my own since then."

"Actually you were able to get through it with my help."

Kat bit her lip. Jason held her hand. "Kat…" he started.

"Jason, how could you say that to me? You know how I can't even think about what happened to me," she pointed out.

Jason held onto her hand and he placed his hands on her face. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," he answered. Kat lowered her head slightly. "I love you Katherine and I'll do anything to be with you," he added. Kat placed her hands over his.

"I love you too, but Jason, there are some things we just can't talk about," she answered.

Jason nodded his head slowly before leaning forward and kissing her gently. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They heard a bunch of giggles and pulled back to see some of the girls from her class. "Time to go home girls," Kat told them. The girls ran away and Jason laughed slightly.

"So how about I take you to dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Someplace nice?"

"Always."

Kat smiled and she hugged him. "So we're back together?" He asked.

"We're officially back together," she replied.


	13. Hidden Me

Chapter 13: Hidden Me

Kat was shopping with her mom when her mother suddenly stopped. "Mum? What are you doing?" She asked. She looked up and she saw her mother staring at the wedding dresses. "Mum, you do this every time we come to the mall," she pointed out.

"So, a mother can't dream?" Mrs. Hilliard asked.

"It'll happen someday, but not right now," Kat replied.

"Come on let's just take a look."

"Mum!"

"Just a quick looksie."

Kat sighed as her mother practically dragged her into the wedding gown shop. "I don't know why you dragged me in here, mum, Jason hasn't even proposed," Kat told her.

"No, but he will," Mrs. Hilliard answered.

"And when that happens I'm going to run the other direction."

"Why do you say that dear?"

"Because honestly, mum, Jason deserves better."

Mrs. Hilliard looked over at her daughter. "Why would you go and say such a stupid thing like that?" She asked.

"It's the truth," Kat replied.

"How is it the truth?"

"Jason deserves someone who's actually done something with their life, not working two jobs. Not someone who was…"

"Someone who wasn't taken advantage of."

Kat sighed as she started leaving the store. "Katherine," Mrs. Hilliard called. Kat stopped and she closed her eyes. "Sweetheart what those men did to you makes them trash, not you," she insisted. Kat bit her lip and she lowered her head.

"What do I have mum? It took me forever to get close to Jason and sometimes it still scares me to have him close to me," Kat answered.

Mrs. Hilliard looked at her daughter to see the pain in her eyes. "I don't want to get into it, mum, I want to go home," she informed.

**(Kat's Apartment)**

Kat set her stuff down and she sat on the couch. She tucked her legs under her as she leaned against the arm of the couch and she closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes, she had fallen asleep.

**(Later that Evening)**

Jason let out a deep breath as he looked at the jewelry cases. "Need any help sir?" The clerk asked. Jason glanced at her before looking at the rings again.

"Yeah, someone telling me that I'm not crazy," he replied.

"Nervous eh?"

Jason glanced at her again. "So you looking for anything special?" She asked. He shrugged slightly.

"Something perfect," he replied.

"I've heard that before," she said with a small chuckle.

"I'll just look around a little more."

"Alright then."

Jason looked around the story and he stared at the many hundreds of rings that were in the store. Just when he felt like he should stop looking, he found the perfect ring for Kat.

It was a gold band with a rather small diamond shaped as a heart. Two little diamonds sat on each side of it, and the diamonds were pink and red.

"Ma'am," Jason called. The woman came out from behind the counter. "I'll take that one," he informed.

"Ah, a perfect choice," she answered.

She took out her keys and she unlocked the case, taking the ring out. She rang it up and Jason paid for it. The woman placed the ring in a box and handed it to him. "Thank you," he told her. She nodded and watched as he left.

**(Kat's Apartment)**

Kat woke up with a jump and a gasp. She looked at the time and she realized she had slept for three hours. "I'm late!" She gasped. She got up and she hurried into her room to grab her things for her class.

**(Jason's Apartment)**

Jason set his keys on the table when the phone rang. "Hello," he answered.

"How are things down under?" The person asked.

"Tommy?"

"One and only."

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

Jason sat down in the chair in his living room. "Nothing much, Kimberly insisted on calling you," he told him.

"Shut up!" Jason heard Kimberly shout.

Jason laughed and then Kimberly took the phone. "Don't you listen to him, Jason," she insisted.

"Oh what you don't miss me?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then you wanted Tommy to call."

"No."

"Then you don't miss me."

"Jason!"

He chuckled to hear her whine. "Still the same old Kimberly," he commented.

"Yeah, yeah. So did you ask her yet?" Kimberly asked.

"Man you just get right to the point huh?"

"Always."

Jason smiled. "No I haven't asked her yet," he answered.

"Well you better ask her soon," Kimberly told him.

"Kim…"

"Yeah I know, but you two need each other, even if she doesn't want to see it sometimes."

"Yeah…"

After awhile, Jason hung up and he reached into his pocket, looking at the ring inside of the box.


	14. The Future

Chapter 14: The Future

Kat sighed as she finished putting some curls in her hair. She then pulled her hair in a half-ponytail. "Kat you almost ready?" Jason called.

"Coming," Kat answered.

She reached for her shoes, pulling the strap over her ankle. She fixed her dress before heading downstairs.

Jason was standing there in his best clothes as Kat came downstairs. "Why are we going to this party?" She asked. Jason sighed and he held his girlfriend's hand.

"It's a Christmas party, Kat," he replied.

"Yeah but…"  
"You promised your parents."

Kat sighed. "Yeah, I know," she answered. Jason smiled as he kissed her cheek and they left the house.

**(Kat's Parents' House)**

Kat and Jason were looking around the party guests and realized they didn't recognize anyone in the room. Kat bit her lip and she took a sip of her drink and Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He let out a deep breath and she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Jason looked around and realized that now was the best time to do this. "Can I have everybody's attention please?" He called out. Kat gave her boyfriend a quizzical look. "First off, I'm glad to see that all these people showed up and I want to thank Mr. Hilliard for giving me this chance," he started. Everyone stared at the young man as he crouched down on one knee in front of Kat. "Katherine, from the moment I met you, you captured my heart. I've wanted nothing more than to be with you forever. I've kept my distance in the past, but once we got together, I thought all my dreams have come true. I know we're too old to feel like this is a fairy tale, but Katherine, I want to be your knight in shining armor. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. Kat felt tears press against her eyes as Jason opened the box, revealing the ring.

The ring was a gold band with three pink rubies and three small white diamonds in between the rubies.

She stared at Jason with tears threatening to fall down her face. "Yes…" she replied. Jason placed the ring onto Kat's finger before standing up and hugging her tight. Kat hugged him back and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Kat pulled back and she kissed him gently. He kissed her back and he ran his thumb over her cheek.

**(Two Days Later)**

"Shut up he did not!" Kimberly exclaimed on her end. Kat giggled as she played with her engagement ring while talking on the phone.

"Yes! Jason proposed," she answered.

Kimberly shrieked on her end of the phone. "About damn time!" She exclaimed. Kat laughed and she looked at her engagement ring. She bit her lip as her mind drifted back. The same fear welled up in her as she sat there.

"_Am I good enough for him_?" She thought.

"Earth to Kat! You know I'm paying for long distance here," Kimberly commented.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

That night, Kat was lying awake in bed with her head on Jason's chest. Jason ran his hand up and down her arm. "You've been acting strange during the past day or so," he commented. Kat sighed and she ran her hand along his muscle arm. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"About?"

Kat shook her head slightly. "It's not important," she replied. Jason looked down at her.

"Kat…" he started.

"Jason, it's nothing, really."

She kissed him gently before placing her head on his chest again and falling asleep. Jason stared down at her sleeping form before falling asleep.


	15. Abandoned

Chapter 15: Abandoned

Kat was standing on a stool as the woman tried to make it fit around the waist. "Are you eating sweetheart?" She asked.

"Of course I am," Kat replied.

"You sure?"

"Mum, I'm eating."

Kat looked at her engagement ring and she let out a sigh. "Cold feet?" Mrs. Hilliard asked. Kat shrugged.

"Why would he want me?" Kat asked.

"You're beautiful, smart, and talented. Why wouldn't he want to marry you?"

"I let men take advantage of me."

Mrs. Hilliard looked at the seamstress. "Could you give us a minute?" She asked.

"Yes of course," the woman replied.

She got up and left. "Why are you talking like that? You know that wasn't your fault," she insisted. Kat rubbed her arms and she sat down in the chair.

"Jason shouldn't want me," she murmured.

"But he does want you. He loves you."

Kat closed her eyes and she let out a shaky sigh. "He doesn't care of what happened to you. He was there by your side at the hospital when it first happened," she reminded. Tears pressed against Kat's eyes. She let out a sigh and lowered her head. "You love him, I know you do sweetheart," she added. Kat played with her ring, not answering her.

**(Two Days Later)**

Kat sighed as she looked over the wedding invitation answers. She stared at the designs for the chapel and she let out a sigh. "What am I to do?" She asked herself. She found herself staring down at her ring again and she shook her head. She placed her head in her hands and she let out a sob. She sat back in her chair with one arm wrapped around her stomach and her hand over her mouth as she let out another sob. "I can't do this, I can't," she whispered.

Later that night, Jason came to the apartment. "Kat," he called. He set his keys down and he saw a note sitting on the kitchen table. He walked over and picked it up. He opened the note.

_Dearest Jason,_

_By the time you read this. I'll be gone. I can't keep going on like this. I feel like I'm living a lie. I love you dearly, but I can't marry you. You deserve better than me. You deserve better than the scum that I am. I'm not good enough for you Jason. I never have been good enough for you. I love you so much, but I just can't marry you._

_Inside the envelope is the ring. I'm so sorry, Jason. Please forgive me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Katherine_

Jason opened the envelope and saw the ring. He slammed his fist to the table. "KAT!" He shouted.

**(Airport)**

Kat sighed as she sat in her seat. She bit her lip as she played with the necklace around her neck. "Goodbye, Jason," she murmured. She stared out the window.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we land in Paris," the stewardess instructed.

Kat put her seatbelt on and she let out a heavy sigh.


	16. The Search is On

Chapter 16: The Search is On

Jason sighed as he sat across from Kat's parents. "She didn't say anything to you guys at all?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Jason. The last time I saw her was at her dress fitting," Mrs. Hilliard replied.

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She'll turn up," Mr. Hilliard commented.

"You make it sound like she was like a lost dog or something," he muttered.

He got up and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't live without Katherine," he added.

"Katherine did say something about how she thinks she deserves better," Mrs. Hilliard commented.

"Kat's been saying that even before we got engaged," he muttered.

Jason stared out the window, watching the people walk through the city.

****

(Flashback)

Jason woke up to the sound of screaming. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kat screamed. He got out of bed and ran down the hall to Kat's room.

When he ran into Kat's room, he saw her thrashing about in her bed. "NO! DON'T! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted. Jason sat on the edge of her bed and shook her slightly.

"Kat wake up!" He told her.

"DON'T HURT ME!"

She sat up and threw a punch, hitting Jason square in the jaw. Kat woke up and saw Jason holding his jaw. "Jason…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, I didn't need my jaw anyways," he commented.

He sat up again and looked over at her. "Jason…it's happened again…" she trailed off. He pulled her into an embrace and she cried against him. "When will it stop?" She asked.

(End Flashback)

Jason sighed as he sat at his desk when he got home, waiting for a phone call. The phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" He asked.

"Mr. Scott? This is Detective Lawrence," the caller informed.

Jason sat up straight in his chair. "Have you found anything yet?" He asked.

"She had a one way ticket booked for Europe," Lawrence replied.

"That's it? That's all you could find?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, she's only been missing for a week. If she checked into a hotel she would've signed in a different name and there are thousands of names in those books who check in and out everyday."

Jason rubbed his forehead. "Are you saying this is the end of the line?" He asked. Detective Lawrence sighed on his end.

"We often get cases, where the person doesn't want to be found. She could be anywhere at anytime, she could be doing anything," he replied.

"She's a dance instructor! Look at every ballet school there!"

"Mr. Scott, do you understand that there are thousands of dance schools in Europe."

"I don't care, just find her! I'm paying you to find her!"

"I'm trying everything I can, Mr. Scott, you're just going to have to give me more time."

"Time is not what I have, Detective Lawrence."

****

(Paris)

Kat smiled as she moved into her new apartment. She put her keys down on the coffee table that was in there. She walked over to the balcony that was attached to the room and opened it to see that she had a good view of the city. She leaned against the railing and looked down at the people walking by. She bit her lip when she saw a couple walking by. The man had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist and the girl had her head on the man's shoulder. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went back into the apartment. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

****

(Flashback)

He pulled her into an embrace and she cried against him. "When will it stop?" She asked. _Jason sighed and pulled back._

"Katherine…look at me," he told her.

Kat pulled back and looked up at him. "I promise you that you will get through this. I can help you, that's why I'm here. Kat I care about you and I want you to be able to move on with your life," he explained. Kat bit her lip and lowered her head slightly.

"How can I even wake up in the morning? I see it while I'm sleeping and awake! I can't run away from it…" she trailed off.

Jason placed his hands on her face and had her look at him. "Katherine I love you, but I need you to trust me," he answered. She placed her hands over his.

"Trust is hard to gain back after it's been broken," she murmured.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't make me pay for the mistakes they did," he said quietly. Kat swallowed the lump in her throat and held onto his hands.

(End Flashback)

Kat placed her head in her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried. "What have I done?" She asked herself. She laid down on the couch and ended up crying herself to sleep, regretting the decision she had made, but it was too late to take it back…or so she thought.


	17. More than Words

Chapter 17: More than Words

Jason had moved back to Angel Grove, after months of searching, there was no luck finding Kat.

Jason was sitting in the park when Kimberly walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted. Jason glanced at her.

"Hey, Kim," he answered.

"Mind helping a pregnant girl sit down?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah…"

He stood up and helped Kimberly sit down on the bench. "Thanks, can't sit like I used to anymore. Got a question for you, do I have the same pair of shoes on?" She asked. Jason laughed slightly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Good, I haven't been able to see my feet in weeks. I put on one shoe and then I'll forget that one shoe I had on and then I'll put on a whole different one," She commented.

Jason laughed again. "Don't worry, you have the same pair on," he answered.

"Oh good, took me like twenty minutes to figure out why people were staring at me funny when I was at the store last week," she commented.

"Maybe you should stick with easy slip on shoes until this one's born," he answered, patting her stomach.  
"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still be fashionable."

"You'll always be the same old Kimberly."

Kimberly smiled slightly. "Would you want me to change?" She asked. Jason kissed her cheek.

"Nope," he replied.

"Good, because I don't want change."

Jason smiled slightly and sat back. "You didn't come out here to tell me about how people stare you for wearing a different shoe did you?" He asked. Kimberly sighed.

"Caught me," she replied.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've been sitting out here in this park everyday since you got back from Sydney," she commented. Jason stared out at the lake. "And I know why," she added.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

Kimberly nodded, trying to sit up, but her stomach prevented her from doing so. "You're thinking about Katherine. You're thinking about why she left you and you're wondering if she's okay," she stated. Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love her, Kim," he answered.

She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I know you do, Jas. I know that she's all you think about day and night. Jason, but this has got to stop. You're not eating, and if I know you as well as I do, I know you're not sleeping either," she explained. He stayed quiet. "Jason, you're my brother and I love you dearly, but I'm not going to standby and watch as you slowly kill yourself," she added.

"I didn't ask you to," he answered.

"But I am, I see what you're doing to yourself. You're beating yourself up about what happened to her too," she stated.

Jason's jaw locked when those words left her mouth. "Jason, what happened to Katherine wasn't your fault," she added.

"Don't say that," he answered.

"Jason…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault Kim! It was my fault!"

"How!? How was it your fault?!"

"Because she had asked me to go with her to watch her teach her class. She asked me to go with her and I told her no!"

****

(Flashback)

Jason was talking with Tommy and Adam when Kat walked up. "Hey, Jas," she greeted. Jason looked over at her.

"Oh, hey, Kat," he answered.

"Hey, I was wondering, how about you stop by at my dancing school later on?" She asked.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…I'd love to, but…I've got a class to teach myself," he replied. Kat's smile faded slightly.

"Oh…well…okay then," she murmured.

"Sorry, maybe next time."  
"It's okay, sounds good. I'll see you later."

Jason nodded and watched as she left.

(End Flashback)

Jason felt a lump form in his throat. "Oh…Jas…you had a class to teach that night. You had your own students to teach. It wasn't like you were blowing her off on purpose, you really had something else to do," she pointed out. He stared at the ground.

"If I didn't have that class and if I was with her that night…that wouldn't have happened to her. I could've saved her from those monsters before they tore her soul into shreds…" he trailed off.

Kimberly saw the pain in his face. "I've been with her, hoping to see the Katherine that I had known and would love to come back. She wants to come back, I know she does…" he trailed off.

"She's just afraid to come out because she's afraid more men will hurt her. I know all this already, Jason," she answered.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes, before Kat went back to Sydney a few years ago, she told me how she's afraid that it'll happen to her again. Jason, she's hurting from more than just the fact that those men raped her."

Jason gave her a quizzical look. "They took her innocence," she added. Jason suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Kimberly nodded her head slowly. "Katherine told me that she was a virgin before she was raped," she informed.

"Oh God…" he trailed off.

Jason sat down again, putting his head in his hands. "But thanks to you, Jason, she was able to get by that part, she just can't get past the part that it happened," she told him.

"Kat's gone Kim! She's gone and I can never get her back!" He snapped.

"Kat's still out there. She's confused and she's afraid that she's not good enough for you!" She snapped back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason! Don't tell me you're that dense!"

Kimberly saw that he had no idea. "Jason, the only reason why she was afraid of marrying you is because she's afraid she's not good enough for you. She thinks because of what those men did to her that she's nothing but a used piece of work that no one should look at anymore. She thinks you only love her because you pity her," she explained.

"That's not true," he answered.

"Have you told her anything that would make her think different? Besides saying "I love you", have you said anything that would make her think that she's the greatest thing that's happened to you?" She asked.

"I asked her to marry me didn't I?"

"Then she thought you were marrying her out of pity. She thinks the night you two had before she left was out of pity. You haven't shown her anything that would tell her differently that you love her for her and not because you pity her."

"How can I show her if I don't know where she is?"

Kimberly placed her hand on his shoulder. "Think hard, Jason. If Kat could be anywhere in the world, where would she be?" She asked. Jason thought hard.

****

(Flashback)

Jason and Kat were laying in the grass, looking up at the stars. "Okay, if you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?" Jason asked. Kat smiled.

"You first," she replied.

"No fair."

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Jason sighed and stared back at the sky. "I'm happy where I am, where you are," he answered.

"Well, in that case, if I could be anywhere, it'd be Paris…working for a great dance company," she commented.

(End Flashback)

"That's it! Kim you're a genius," he commented. Kimberly laughed.

"That's Billy's territory, but okay," she answered.

Jason kissed her cheek and went to leave. "Hey, hey, hey!" She called. He stopped and looked back.

"What?" He asked.

"Can't leave me sitting here. I can't get up by myself anymore," she replied.

"Oh…right…"

He walked back over to her and helped her stand up. "Thank you, now you can go. Remember what I said, show her that you actually love her and not pitying her," she reminded.

"Right, thanks," he answered.

Kimberly watched as he ran off and placed a hand on her stomach. "Please tell me you're going to be a girl," she murmured. She sighed when the baby kicked her. "Good I'll take that as a yes," she added before walking back to her house.


	18. Finding Her

Chapter 18: Finding Her

Jason took a deep breath once he got off the plane when it landed in Paris. He went to baggage claim and grabbed his duffel. He took a cab to a car rental and once he got hi car, he drove to a housing agency.

Jason rubbed his forehead as he sat in the agent's office. "Monsieur Scott, I'm really not allowed to hand out information like that," the man informed. Jason bit back his temper.

"Sir, please, I have been searching for her for God knows how long, please tell me where she is," he insisted.

The realtor sighed. "I'm sorry Monsieur, but I don't have that authority," he answered. Jason let out a frustrated sigh and left.

Jason walked down the street a bit before spinning around and punching the wall of the building. He had come too far to give up now, he wasn't going to give up finding her after he finally came to the place he knew she'd be. He decided to look through the dance schools to see if he could find her there.

The first dance school he went to, he went up to one of the instructors there. "Bonjour, connaissez-vous Katherine Hilliard?" He asked. (Hello, do you know Katherine Hilliard?) The girl bit her lip and shook her head. Jason nodded and went around asking the same question to all the other girls. A girl looked up with a smile small, knowing that the young man wasn't good at French.

"Excuse me monsieur, can I help you with something?" She asked.

Jason looked up and nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for a Katherine Hilliard," he replied.

"I'm sorry monsieur, there is no one here by that name," she informed.

"Are you sure? She's about 5'8" she has blonde hair, blue eyes, has an Australian accent," he explained.

"I'm sorry monsieur…"

"Here I have a picture of her."

He pulled out his wallet and took a picture of Kat out. The woman took the picture and looked at it. "Oh mon! Katarina!" She gasped. (Oh my! Katarina!)

"You do know her?" He asked.

"Oui, she's one of my newest students," she replied.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Oui. But I must ask, why are you searching for her? She isn't in any trouble is she?"

"No, no, I'm Jason Scott."

"Ah ha! You are the young man she never stops talking about."

Jason smiled. "She has changed her name to Katarina Mueller, she lives on North Side of Paris," she informed. She took out a piece of paper and she wrote it down. "She will be upset with me for doing this, but she has been miserable," she commented. She handed him the piece of paper. "I wish you luck, monsieur," she added.

"Thank you…" he started.

"Madam Ames."

"Thank you Madam Ames."

He hurried out of the school and Madam Ames smiled.

****

(Kat's Apartment)

Kat was sitting on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her as she read through one of her favorite books. Her CD player was playing and the rest of the house was quiet, just how she liked it. For the first time in a long time she was able to relax. She fiddled with the string that was attached to her shirt and looked up when there was a knock on her door. "Une moment svp," she answered. (One moment please) She got up and answered the door. She froze when she saw Jason standing there. "Jason…" she trailed off.

"Hi, Kat," he answered.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked.

"A friend of yours helped me."

Kat bit her lip "You must hate me for leaving you the way I did…" she trailed off. Jason shook his head.

"I could never hate you," he answered.

He walked over and hugged her tight. "I love you," he added. Kat hugged him back with tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

She buried her head into his shoulder with a sob. "I'm so sorry," she repeated. Jason kissed her shoulder, rubbing circles on her back. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asked. He sighed.

"There's nothing to forgive," he replied.

Kat pulled back slightly and she placed her hand on his face. "I love you," she whispered. Jason kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he answered.

He kissed her forehead again and then her cheeks before kissing her lips. Kat placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back. "Wait, wait, wait," he insisted.

"What?" She asked.

Jason sighed and held her hand. "I want to do this right," he replied. She gave him a quizzical look and Jason held the ring up again. She watched as he got down on one knee again. "Kat, I know before you thought I proposed because you thought that I wanted to marry you out of pity. However, it's not out of pity, it's out of love. I have loved you from the moment I met you. I mean it this time, Katherine. Will you marry me?" He asked. Kat let out a sob. She kneeled down in front of him. She nodded.

"Yes…" she replied.

She placed her hands on his face. "Yes," she repeated. Jason kissed her deeply while placing the ring on her finger at the same time. Kat stood up and pulled him to her room.

"Whoa, whoa, you sure? Last time I came home and you left," he commented.

Kat held his hands with a small smile. "I'm sure," she answered. She held onto his hand and led him to her room.


	19. Moving On

Chapter 19: Moving On

Jason and Kat had moved back to Sydney to start over with their new lives. Jason had opened up his own karate school and Kat reopened her dance school.

One night, Jason came home from a late class and saw Kat sitting on the couch with coffee in her hands. "Hey, Kit-Kat," he greeted. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey," she answered.

"You okay?"

"I need to talk to you."

Jason sat down and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Jason…I remember what happened that night…" she trailed off.

"Kat…" he started.

"No, Jason, let me talk."

Jason nodded and closed his mouth. "I had closed the school early because the girls wanted to practice a little longer. I didn't realize that it was so late…" she started. She set her coffee cup down and spun her ring around her finger. "I was halfway to my car when I thought I heard something. I looked around and saw that there was no one there. So, I decided to continue on to my car…" she trailed off again.

"You don't have to say anymore," he answered.

"No, Jas, I have to."

He sat back. "I heard someone say "Hello gorgeous" and I turned around and there were two men there. I tried backing up to see if I could run back to my school when I bumped into someone," she continued. Jason reached over and held her hand. "I elbowed the guy behind me and then they all came at me. Being a Power Ranger I knew how to defend myself and I made a break for my car," she added. Jason reached out and wiped the tears from her face. "I was halfway there when I felt a sharp pain go through my side…" she trailed off. Kat let out a sob. "One of them stabbed me!" She sobbed. Jason remembered seeing the scar on her side. "Everything got so dark, but I was conscious enough to know what they did to me in that alley," she finished.

"Katherine…" he trailed off.

"I heard everything! I felt everything!"

Tears fell down her face and she stood up from the couch. "I felt them rip my clothes off, I felt them all over me!" She snapped. Jason saw the tears falling down her face. "I heard what they called me! I heard what they said to each other! I was used and humiliated and you wonder why I think I don't deserve you!" She added. Jason shook his head.

"Kat…" he started.

"They took something from me that I was supposed to give you…" she told him.

Jason stood up and Kat backed up. "Why do you want me? Why?" She asked. He walked over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Katherine, I love you. I always have and I always will," he replied.

"But why?"

"I love you past your pain. I love you for being the strongest girl I have ever met. You have survived Kat! You're a survivor."

Kat swallowed the lump in her throat. "You have survived the after affects of being raped. A lot of girls would give up living, but you didn't," he added. He stroked her face. "You're not only strong physically, but also mentally. I love you for that and that you're not afraid of being yourself," he murmured. Kat lowered her head slightly, but Jason lifted her chin up. "Nothing in this world can make me stop loving you," he added. Jason stroked her cheek. Kat was speechless, she had no idea what to say. She put her hand on his that was still on her cheek. "I want to marry you, if you want to marry me," he murmured. She nodded.

"Yes, of course I do," she answered.

Kat looked deep into his soft brown eyes and knew that no matter what, she was safe with him. "I still want to marry you," she added. Jason ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently. Kat pulled back and shrieked when he picked her up from the floor. "You little…" she started. Jason laughed and pushed her up against the wall.

"You like it when I'm being spontaneous," he answered.

Kat laughed and kissed him.

****

(Two Months Later)

Jason held Kat's hands with a smile. "Do you Jason Scott take Katherine Hilliard to be your wife? Will you love, honor, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The priest asked. Jason gave Kat's hands a squeeze.

"I do," he replied.

Kat bit her lip and glanced at the priest. "Do you Katherine Hilliard take Jason Scott to be your husband? Will you love, honor, and obey him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for rich or for poor, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The priest repeated. Kat smiled at Jason.

"I do," she replied.

Tommy handed the priest the rings and Jason took one of the rings. He held Kat's left hand up and slipped the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Kat took the other ring, held Jason's left hand up, and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest informed.

Jason removed the veil from Kat's face and kissed her deeply. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Scott," the priest announced.


	20. Wonderful Life

Chapter 20: Wonderful Life

Two years have passed, Jason and Kat have moved into a bigger house and things couldn't be better for the two of them.

One day, Kat was coming downstairs and saw Jason come home with Tommy and Kimberly. "Look what I brought home," Jason commented.

"Tommy! Kimberly! What are you doing here?" She asked.

She hurried down the stairs and embraced the two of them. "Surprise visit, Tommy and I were able to save up enough money," she replied. Kat pulled back with a smile.

"How's Tiffany?" She asked.

Kimberly smiled. "She's wonderful, she's visiting her grandparents back in Angel Grove," she replied. Kat smiled as she walked down the hall with the three of them towards the backyard.

"So, Jas, how's the karate school here coming along?" Kimberly asked.

"Good, as you can see both our jobs are doing well," Jason replied.

Kat nodded and played with her rings. "Jas, why don't you get them settled in the back? I'll be right back," she informed.

"Want me to come?" Kimberly asked.

"No you just go in the back with everyone else," Kat replied.

"Come on Kim, don't need to follow Kat around," Tommy commented.

Kimberly stuck her tongue out at Tommy before walking to the backyard with them.

Tommy sat down and looked around. "So, Tiffany's two now right?" Jason asked.

"Yep, and she's talented like her mother. She's already asked Kimberly in limited words that she wants to be a gymnast," Tommy replied.

"That's great. How are things going with you?" Jason asked.

"I'm still the gym teacher at Reefside and Tommy here is still the science teacher," Kimberly replied.

"I still can't believe you became a science teacher," Jason commented.

Tommy shrugged. "Not complaining, pays the bills," he answered. Jason laughed.

"I hold the best news of all," Kat announced.

Kimberly looked up and gasped to see Kat holding a two-month-old baby. "Why didn't tell us you were pregnant?" Kimberly asked getting up.

"We wanted to surprise you. We found out what Christmas?" Kat asked.

"Sounds about right," Jason replied.

Tommy got up and walked over to the baby. "Baby's beautiful, you two must be proud," he commented. Kat smiled and held the baby's hand.

"You could say Jason was proud the day she was born. He was so excited he ran around the hospital shouting "It's a girl". Had all the nurses annoyed," she answered.

Kimberly laughed. "Well, Tommy was about the same way, except he had Tiffany with him," she answered. Kat giggled slightly. Jason got up and stood behind Kat, stroking their daughter's cheek.

"What's her name?" Tommy asked.

"Hope," Jason replied.

Kat smiled and held the baby's hand. "Seemed like a fitting name for her," she commented. The baby curled up against Kat's chest, hiding her face away from everyone. Kat sighed when Hope started whimpering.

"Here, I'll take her," Jason stated.

Kat nodded as she carefully placed the baby into Jason's arms and watched as he went inside. "Don't worry, the first few months are always a pain," Kimberly assured her. Kat smiled slightly and rubbed her forehead. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Kat replied.

"About?" Kimberly asked.

"My greatest fear is that Hope will have to endure the pain I went through."

Kimberly walked over and sat next to Kat. "Kat, I fear the same thing, not because of what happened to you. I mean that's what made the fear greater, but every parent of a daughter or a son for that matter fears that's what's going to happen to their child," she explained. Kat pulled at the hem of her shirt. "And the way Jason takes care of that baby, I don't think you have to worry about anything happening to her," she added. Kat laughed slightly.

"He's such a good father," she commented.

"I surely hope he is since he ran around the hospital announcing her birth."

Kat giggled. "That was so funny," she laughed.

"What were you doing while that was happening?" Kimberly asked.

"I just hid my face in the pillow hoping that no one knew he came out of my room."

"Did they?"

Kat sat back in her chair. "I had four women peek in my room going "Are you the one with the shouting husband?" I was embarrassed," she replied.

"Hey, do you have any video footage of that?" Tommy asked.

"No," Jason replied coming out.

Kat tapped his chest. "Actually, we do. They gave us the security tape telling us to show it to Hope when she's older," she answered.

"Hey, mind if I take a peek at it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes," Jason replied.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Tape's labeled "Jason acting like a buffoon," in the movie collection," She informed.

"Kat!" Jason exclaimed.

Tommy got up and went inside.

That night, Kat came out of the bathroom. "I can't believe you had Tommy look at the security tape," he commented.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Aww come on, Jas, it was just a little fun. I deserve some fun after being in thirteen hours of labor."

She took her earrings out and sat in his lap. "Hey I don't think it's a good idea, Hope's only a couple months old," he stated. Kat shrugged slightly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked.

"Tommy and Kimberly are in the room down the hall."

"Jason, how many times have Tommy and Kimberly had sex with us not being so far away?"

Jason sighed. "So, Mr. Scott, just lay back and relax," she added. She leaned forward and kissed his neck. Jason closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Ah screw it," he muttered.

Kat giggled when he grabbed her around her waist and pushed her onto her back, kissing her deeply.


	21. Anniversary

Chapter 21: Anniversary

Kat smiled as she lit candles for her and Jason's second-year anniversary. She had dropped Hope off at her parents' place so she and Jason could have privacy. She bit her lip as she finished his favorite dinner and then she fixed the straps of her dress that was falling off her shoulder. "Stupid things," she muttered. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the curls she put in her bangs framing her face. Come to think of it, she and Jason never really had a first date. However, it didn't matter to her, she didn't need to date Jason, when she already knew he was the one.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door open. "Katherine?" Jason called. Kat came out of the kitchen and found her husband standing there with his hand behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

Jason smiled as he held up a bouquet of red and pink roses. "Jason…they're beautiful," she commented. She walked over and took the flowers.

"Happy anniversary, Kit-Kat," he murmured.

He kissed her gently before she took the flowers and put them in a vase. "Dinner's about ready," she informed. She smiled at him before heading into the kitchen.

"What did you make?" he asked.

"Your favorite. Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans," she replied.

"Sounds good, smells good too."

Kat smiled. "Why don't you go upstairs and change?" She asked. Jason looked down to see that he was still in his instructor uniform.

"Might not be a bad idea," he replied.

Kat laughed as he ran upstairs to their room. She shook her head as she went back into the kitchen. "I love that man but sometimes I wonder why," she told herself. After a few minutes, Kat had everything set and Jason came downstairs.

He was wearing black shoes, black pants, and a white dress shirt.

Kat smiled. "Don't you dress up nice," she commented. Jason smiled.

"Thought you'd think that," he answered.

"Well, it's ready."

Jason walked over and held the chair out to her. "Why thank you kind sir," she quipped. Jason smiled and kissed her neck before sitting down. Kat smiled and they started eating dinner.

"Okay, seriously, when did you know you liked me?" He asked.

Kat smiled and sat back. "Truthfully?" She asked.

"Honesty is the best policy," he replied.

Kat giggled. "Would have to be when you first came to the Power Chamber, when you and I first met," she stated.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Kat nodded. "What? You were cute," she replied.

"Oh I was huh?" He asked.

"Yep."

Jason smiled as he stood up. "Hey, recognize this song?" He asked. He walked over and turned the CD player on. Kat giggled when she recognized the song.

"The song that played at our wedding," She replied.

Jason smiled as he held her by the hand and started dancing with her while the song _Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by Aerosmith played. "Took us forever to get this far, but we're here," he murmured. She nodded and closed her eyes. She bit her lip as she thought about all the struggles they went through to get as far as they did. Jason lifted Kat's chin up and smiled at her. "I love you, Kat," he murmured. She placed her hand on his face.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know," she answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Kat kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She laughed slightly when he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Jason set her down on the floor and closed the bedroom door. "We're the only ones here," she commented.

"Yeah well, it's habit," he answered.

Kat laughed before she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Jason kissed her back and pushed her back against the bed. She laid back on the bed, grabbing his hand, and pulling him on top of her.

Later that night, the two of them were still lying awake. She ran her hand over his muscular torso with a small smile. "Okay, Jason, when did you start liking me?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "You asked me when I first liked you and now I'm asking you," she replied. Jason smiled and ran his hand over her cheek.

"Honestly? Be the first moment I saw you in the Power Chamber. So beautiful, so innocent," he murmured.

Kat smiled as his hand ran up and down on her arm. "But then you started dating Tommy, I tried covering that heartache up by dating Emily," he added. She bit her lip and pressed her forehead against his. "You and Tommy were together for awhile and yet you two never went that far…why?" He asked. Kat sighed as she ran her finger over his wedding ring.

"He wasn't the one," she replied.

She looked at him. "I was hoping that one day, my first time would've been with you," she added. He sighed and kissed her forehead. "But then those monsters took it from me," she muttered.

"Katherine, you were still a virgin when you and I first slept together," he told her.

"No I wasn't…" she started.

"Yes you were. Okay, not physically, but in your heart and in your soul you still were."

Kat bit her lip. "They didn't take that away. They broke it, but they never took it. It was always mine from the start," he assured her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I also have something else to tell you," she told him, her voice cracking.

"Oh yeah? What?" He asked.

She smiled as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant again," she replied. Jason stared at her still flat stomach and back at her.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile. "I'm six weeks pregnant," she replied.

"Oh…Kat…" he trailed off.

He kissed her deeply and hugged her tight. Kat hugged him back with a smile. "I love you, so much," he murmured.

"I love you too. Always have," she answered.

****

Author's Note: I have an announcement to make. The updates will be very, very, very slow for now. I have gotten a part in a musical and I've been too tired to write. As soon as things settle I'll start writing again.


	22. Five Years Laters

Chapter 22: Five Years Later

Kat came home from teaching her class and smiled to see Jason in the backyard playing with their now three daughters, Hope (5), Elizabeth (4), and Grace (2). "GET HIM!" Hope shouted. Kat came out and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hope be careful with Grace," she cautioned.

Jason looked up. "Hey, Kit-Kat," he greeted.

"Mama!" Grace exclaimed.

Kat smiled as she walked over and picked Grace up. "How did it go today?" Jason asked, getting up from the ground.

"Went well," she replied.

Jason smiled and kissed her briefly. "Ucky," Grace whined. Kat laughed and kissed Grace's forehead.

"How did the school go?" She asked.

"Good, got a few more students."

"That's great."

Jason looked at the girls. "Girls why don't you go inside and play?" He suggested.

"Okay," Hope replied.

"Hope, make sure Grace doesn't go near anything sharp."

Hope nodded and they went inside. Kat sighed and sat down at the table. Jason sat down across from her. "So, what's going on?" She asked sitting back.

"Nothing really, got a call from Tommy," he replied.

"Yeah? How are things going with him and Kim?"  
"Good."

Kat smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you ever regret moving here?" She asked.

"No of course not," he replied.

"I mean, Angel Grove has been your home all your life…"

"It was my home."

He held her hand. "But now I have you and our girls. I don't need a reason to go back there," he answered.

"Your parents…" she started.

"Katherine."

She looked at him. "I would go to the ends of the Earth to be with you okay?" He asked. Kat smiled slightly and sat down in his lap. "I love you," he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

"So, you ever a little disappointed we didn't get a boy?" She asked.

"No of course not," he replied.

He kissed her shoulder. "Besides, there's also a fourth try," he commented.

"Um excuse me Mr. Scott, but who's going to be the one giving birth? Not me," she answered.

"What you don't like that?"  
"Excuse me, I was in labor for sixteen hours with Grace. I'm through with giving birth."

Jason chuckled and held her close. "I was in labor with Hope for nineteen hours and I was in labor with Elizabeth for a record of seven hours," she added.

"Okay I get the picture," he answered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his temple. "I see you watch those girls as they sleep," she added. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I think these girls will use the fact that you ran around the hospital shouting Hope's birth against you until the day you die," she added.

"Must you remind me of that?" He asked.

"What? It was cute," she replied.

"Oh shut up."

"I still have the tape."

"I'm going to burn that tape."

"No you won't."

"Watch me."

He got Kat off his lap and went into the house. "Jason no!" She objected running after him.

The three girls looked up as their parents ran through the house. "Jason don't you touch that tape!" She insisted. Jason grabbed the tape and held it above her head. "You're only an inch taller than me," she reminded.

"Right, but yet, I'm stronger," he answered.

"Beg to differ."

She grabbed onto his arm to try and get the tape from him. They ended up falling on the floor with a loud thump. "Girls get the tape!" She exclaimed. Hope ran over and pulled the tape from his hand. "Hide, hide!" Kat laughed as she tried to keep Jason pinned.

"Have them hide it, we'll never see it again," Jason commented.

"That's the point," she answered.

Hope handed the tape to Elizabeth and Elizabeth ran upstairs. Jason flipped Kat over and had her pinned to the floor. Kat tried to maneuver, but he had her legs pinned too. "Jason Lee Scott!" She exclaimed. Jason laughed, glad to see Kat having fun. A few years ago, she'd start screaming at him to get off her.

"Yes, Katherine Jane Scott?" He asked.

"Get off me."

"Why?"

"Because you're outnumbered."

"Three children and a woman."

"Oh you saying we're not stronger than you?"

Hope ran downstairs. "GET HIM!" She shouted. Jason laughed as all three girls attacked him and Kat got up pinning him to the floor again.

"Okay, Jason, any last words?" She asked.

Jason sat up the best he could and pressed his lips against Kat's. "YUCKY!" The girls shrieked before getting up and running away. Kat laughed before getting off him.

"Well, that was fun," He commented.

"Yeah? Come here."

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back and placed his hand on her cheek. He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the back of his neck.


End file.
